


Sottile diversivo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tradita [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki cerca d’ingannare Hela.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 237.Prompt: 22. Fingere interesse per qualcosa
Series: Tradita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842949
Kudos: 1





	Sottile diversivo

Sottile diversivo

Loki accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò alla parete.

“Capisco perfettamente il tuo odio per Odino. Anzi, posso dire di condividerlo pienamente.

Non è stato un padre affettuoso per me esattamente come non lo è stato per te”. Si allontanò dal muro. “Se avessi saputo che rinchiudeva figlie legittime in altre dimensioni, dopo averle sfruttate per i suoi scopi di conquista, non avrei cercato di ottenere la sua approvazione.

Non mi stupisse odiasse un trofeo come me. Mi ha portato via dal mio pianeta, da mio padre, solo per sancire la sua vittoria sui giganti di ghiaccio” raccontò.

Hela gli sorrise. Il suo elmo sembrava una vistosa impalcatura di corna.

“Sono lieta di aver trovato finalmente qualcuno che mi comprende”. Piegò di lato la testa. “Dal tuo aspetto posso dire che ha cercato di crescerti a mia immagine e somiglianza. Probabilmente occupandosi di te voleva lenire i suoi sensi di colpa nei miei confronti”.

< Thor, quanto ci metti ad arrivare? Questa pazza è davvero convinta che io voglia allearmi con lei e tradire te, fratello. Portando peraltro alla fine di tutta Asgard.

Non si rende conto che per quanto io odi Odino, non potrò mai avercela con ‘nostra madre’. Alla fine ho compreso che tu sei davvero mio fratello. Ti voglio re, al mio fianco.

Ti voglio bene e… di sicuro fingere interesse per i deliri di questa pazza non è un’occupazione piacevole > pensò Loki.


End file.
